Series 3 Episode 1/Transcript
Luke: Check the bodies chosen 1: They're history. Luke: Right then, back to the mall. Now It's our turn to make history. In the name of Zoot. Chosen: Zoot, Zoot, Zoot. ------ Trudy: We have achieved great things today Guardian, don't you agree? Guardian: We have indeed, Supreme Mother, we have indeed. KC: Supreme Mother Guardian: Silence. Jack: More like supreme fruitcake Dall: Jack don't. Ellie: Yeah, they'll expect us to kneel to her next Cloe: No please don't. Jack: Get off of her Guardian: Supreme Mother? Trudy: She's nobody, just like the rest of the Mall Rats ------ Ebony: Bray, Bray don't die on me. Lex please be okay. Lex: Hey honey. How about a kiss. ---- Trudy: Where are Bray and Lex. I wanna see them kneel. Luke: They were killed Supreme Mother. Trudy: What, both of them? Their body's, bring them to me. Luke: But Supreme Mother. Trudy: Now, Bray has the blood of Zoot in him, we can't just leave him there. Guardian: Very well. --- Lex: This would be so much easy without the sack of potatoes. Ebony: What’s the matter Lex, you’re not as strong as you like to pretend. Lex: Hey I’m injured as well, I almost died back there Ebony: Almost isn't enough, now let's move ----- Luke: Idiot, you told me they were dead. chosen1: They were Luke: Well, then where are they --- Guardian: You have failed Zoot, you have allowed his enemies to escape you will be severely punished Chosen 1: Forgive me Guardian: It's not for me to forgive. It's for Zoot. Take him away Chosen 1: No please, I’m sorry Guardian: And send for a search party immediately. Don't worry Supreme Mother, they can't have gotten far, well find them. I’m sure of that. ---- Luke: Two of you over there, you lot follow me, let’s go Lex: Here you go buddy boy, this is the best we can do Ebony: What do you mean Lex: Well I don't know about you ebony but I got places to go and things to do Ebony: Lex you can't leave. Bray's hurt Lex: If I don’t go there and see what's happening. You and me, we can both be hurt (?) Ebony: You’re incredible you know that Lex: See you around Luke: Spread out, and keep looking search in these tree's Ebony: Great Lex just great Announcer on bus: The city is under control of the chosen, surrender is salvation. Zoot is rational. report to the city's central mall. ----- Chosen: You wanted your friends, here they are. Now stay inside Ryan: What's going on Patsy: It's the chosen. What are they gonna do to us. Ellie: I don't know but as long as we're all together, there's hope Jack; Yeah, at least... definitely... of course... there is Ryan: He's right Sel, as long as we stick together. Salene: Ryan, I'm scared Ryan: Don't worry. I’ll look after you Salene: I know you will but... Ryan: Hey we've come through worse times then this before Ellie: Just don't let them get to you. that's the important thing Dal: That's hard not to do we're trapped like rats in a cage. Jack: There doesn't seem much we can do about it Dall: Except what they tell us to do Cloe: Don't cry Patsy Patsy: I can’t help it, it's all my fault everybody must hate me. Cloe: no they don't Patsy: they do, they're right I hate myself Cloe: don't worry Trudy fooled everyone Patsy: She never fooled you Cloe: yeah well...I was just upset because she was taking you away from me Patsy: Cloe I’m sorry, I'm really sorry. you're such a good friend Cloe: Hey Patsy, it's porky he's safe Ellie: well look at that Porky survived and so will we. Were not done for yet Dal: not with Bray still out there Alice: and Lex, Lex is out there too. Isn't that right Tai-san Ellie: Yeah what a partnership heh Jet: If there all so wonderful, how come we let them all get us into this mess Alice: well I don't remember you and your lot being much help Jet: Mallrats hey Chosen: Hey, what’s going on here Jet: I want out of here, I’m sick of being cooped up with a bunch of stinking mall rats Chosen: Tough, now sit down and shut up Jet: Let me see the guardian Chosen: What who do you think you are Jet: I’m the leader of the Gull's Chosen: Leaders can’t stay here. get them out too. Now the rest of you, sit down and shut up. ----- Guardian: Zoot be praised for our great victory today. Chosen: Zoot be praised Guardian: We pledge our self to increase his power throughout the land, throughout the world. Chosen: May his power increase Guardian: and to his enemies and unbelievers, destruction and desolation Chosen: Destruction and desolation to his enemies Guardian: Zoot be praised, you may depart to your devotions Guardian: Well? Trudy: Did you find them? Luke: Not yet, but we will Trudy: When? Luke: We'll continue our search in the morning Trudy: They'll be miles away by then. Luke: There's no point in continuing now Guardian: Very well, the morning, first thing. But as long as they are out there, they remain a threat and Zoot doesn’t like being threatened. Do you understand Luke: Yes Guardian Guardian: There must be no leaders left to provide a rallying point for the tribes. All their hope must remain in Zoot and no one else Alice: I don't believe it. The nerve of that chick. I should've broken her neck Ellie: The chosen ones would have loved that Alice: I mean what have the Gull's ever done for anybody Dal: Ellie is right, the chosen are the only enemy here. we can't afford to fight amongst ourselves Jack; Yeah, we gotta see them down to the ground. Ryan: In that case then why did they take her out of here like that Ellie: I get it. They think that if they take away all the tribe leaders Alice: We're a bunch of headless chickens. Is that what they think of us Dal: Has anybody seen what happened to Danni Cloe: She was definitely with us on the beach Jack: Maybe she escaped Dal: But has anybody seen her since Alice: Maybe they got her Ellie: You see what I mean, she was a leader. Cloe: So what are they gonna do to them. KC: Bump them off, liquefy them Salene: No they can't Ryan: KC shut it May: It makes sense Alice: Yeah, then what Jack: You mean like, who's next Bray: What... Ebony: Sssh, take it easy Bray: Where am I Ebony: You’re safe, with me Bray: Ahh my head Ebony: Here, better Bray: What happened Ebony: You got knocked out, you don’t remember? Bray: Yeah yeah, how long? Ebony: All night its morning now Bray: And Lex, where's Lex Ebony: Who cares about Lex Bray: He rescued me from the chose ones Ebony: Yeah and then he ran out on you Bray: He did Ebony: The guardian and the chosen would have gotten you if it wasn't for me Bray: Thanks Ebony: My pleasure Bray: You shouldn't have bothered Ebony: Why not Bray: After all that I did, turning you away when you tried to warn us about the chosen and driven you out like that. I was so stupid Ebony: Well how could you Bray: You were right all along ebony. Now it's too late Ebony: It’s never too late Bray. We can start over you and me Bray: I gotta go back. I have to find Danny and the others, argh.. Ebony: What? Bray: My leg I can't move it Ebony: Here lean on me okay Bray: Yeah Ebony: Bray I know that it is tough right now but there is nothing you can do for Danny okay. Look I have to find you a place safe and get you fit again. and then... who knows. Come on. ---- Salene: Ryan? Ryan: it's okay Sal, I’m here Salene: Did you get any sleep? Ryan: I've been keeping watch, you alright? Salene: Don't worry so much. Ryan: You need your rest Salene: Ryan umh... can we keep the pregnancy to ourselves. At least until things settle down a bit KC: I'm hungry Cloe: Me too Alice: I guess we all are, how about some breakfast KC: You mean go up there Alice: Why not, come on kids Chosen: Where do you think, you're going? Alice: To get breakfast Patsy: Yeah we're hungry Chosen: Get back down there Alice: But it's our cafe, it's our food. Chosen: Not anymore, it isn't. You'll be told what to eat and when. Now get back Ellie: what is this, we need food KC: Yeah we want food, (chant) We want food Mall rats: We want food. Guardian: Silence, what's going on here Alice: Look we're hungry. we need to eat Guardian: If you want food, you must earn it. The new order begins now, the age of Zoot is upon us. There will be no room for rebels or unbelievers. But for the true believer, there need be no more fear. Ellie: And no more freedom Guardian: Silence Ellie: We already have our own laws Jack: Ellie what are you doing Ellie: We can't afford to knuckle under to this creep Guardian: From now one, those who transgress will be severely punished. Those who obey and show themselves worthy will earn the right to join the chosen Alice: Who want to Guardian: Until then you will be treated as slaves and put to work Cloe: We can't work without food KC: Yeah we're hungry Guardian: All in good time, First you must join me in giving thanks to Zoot, kneel. All kneel KC: I'm hungry May: Me too Jack: Ellie, we got to play cool Ellie: Jack no Alice: Tai san no Guardian: You what's your name Tai san: My name is Tai san Guardian: Why do you not kneel? Tai san: I do not worship false gods Guardian: As you wish, but until you do there will be no food for you or your friends. They will eat only when you and they repent. ----- Ellie: Don't you ever, ever do that to me again Jack: Ohh, oh look Ellie babe Ellie: I'm not you babe Jack: Okay look.. I just didn't want you to get hurt. Who knows what does crazies might do Ellie: They didn't do anything to Tai san Jack: But they could have. Okay look Ellie I'm sorry but I only... I only did it because Ellie: Because what? Jack: Because I care about you, okay Ellie: Yeah I suppose so. Come here May: What's she doing Alice: Meditating, with all this going on May: Hey Tai san? Tai san. Look... how long are you going to keep this up? Tai san: I was trying to restore my inner calm and it's not easy May: You bet it isn't. Especially if you're hungry. What I want to know is when are we going to eat Tai san: There more important things then food May: Not right now, there isn't Tai san: Fasten can sharpen the senses and heighten awareness. It could be good to deny yourself food. May: I'm not denying myself food, you are. we're all gonna starve because of you Alice: Hey may, lay off of her. She got enough on her mind worrying about Lex. May: Yeah... I’m sorry Tai san: Thanks Alice. But I am worried about him May: Hey Lex can look after himself, right Alice. Alice: Sure, if anyone will survive he will. ---- Bray: It's no good. I can't go on, I need rest. Ebony: Two minutes, no more. Is it that bad. Bray: It's swelling up like a football. Ebony: Well hope that's just a sprain. Bray: Whatever it is, it's getting worse. Ebony: Once we'll get out of here, I'll try and do something about it. Bray: It's no good. I'll never make it. Ebony: You will, you gotta. Bray: No, you stay with me we'll both get caught. There's no sense in that. Go on. Ebony: And leave you. Well who do you think I am, Lex? Lex: Somebody taking my name in vain. I heard you coming, I couldn't help it with all the noise you're making. Bray: Lex what are you doing here. Lex: I couldn't exactly get anywhere with all those chosen out there. So I’m hiding out, how about you. Ebony: Yeah Luke: They were here. Come on this way --- Lex: We're not gonna get really far. Not with him in that state. Ebony: We will, we just have to take it easy. Bray: He's right Ebony. It's no use. Ebony: Look there's three of us now, if Lex comes along he can help you. Lex: I ain’t going nowhere. Ebony: We need you. Lex: Tai san needs me, I'm going back to rescue her. Ebony: Oh yeah, and how do you plan to do that. Lex: I don't know yet but I'm gonna think of something. What about you lover boy, you can't just leave Danny in the hands of the Guardian. Bray: No way. Lex: Bunch of maniacs, who knows what they're gonna do. Bray: We're going to come up with a way of getting them out of there. Lex: Now you're talking. Ebony: Well if you think I'm gonna risk my life for Tai san and Danny Bray: It's not just about them, we're gonna figure out a way to rescue all the mall rats, right Lex. Lex: Yeah, I'll suppose. Unknown voice in the farth: You go that way Ebony: Hear that? Lex: Somebody's coming. Ebony: That will be the chosen. What are we going to do. Lex: There's no point in running. Not with him. Bray: Leave me here, I'll take my chances. Ebony: No, get in the bushes here. Come on Lex, give us a hand. Lex: What are you doing. Ebony: stay in here and keep your head down. Lex: They’re gonna find him. Ebony: Not if you and I draw them away from him. Lex: What. Ebony: Think about it, we make noise they'll follow, we lose them. Easy, once their gone we come back and collect Bray. Lex: Alright, see you later buddy. Ebony: Don't move. ------ Alice: I hate cooking when were not allowed to eat. Salene: Try not to think about it. Alice: I can't help it. Chosen: Hey, what are you doing. Alice: Umh I'm just tasting it, making sure it's alright. Chosen: You're a liar and a thief. Alice: How do you get that. Chosen: You are stealing food. Salene: But it's our food. Chosen: You can eat, when you all repented, all of you. Alice: Tai san is not gonna give in. What you think we should starve to death. Chosen: If it's Zoot's will, yes. ----- Ebony: Can't hear anything, can you? Lex: Nope, I'll think we lost them. Ebony: Let's get back to Bray. Lex: Alright The quicker we pick him up, the quicker we can get out of here. Ebony: This is it. Lex: Are you sure. Ebony: He should still be here. Lex: He's gone Category:Series 3 transcripts